Hinata The Fox Summoner
by fightingtrousers
Summary: Desperate for ways to prove her strength, Hinata Hyuga digs through her family scrolls and finds buried beneath all of the unimportant scrolls, she finds the summoning contract for foxes! What does this mean for the future of Konoha?


This is my first story, so I just hope you all like it. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna be writing all the jutsu and stuff in English, since it is easier for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.

Hinata Hyuga was a failure.

At least, that was what she had been told since she was a little girl of only six years old. She had also been called weak, useless, a waste of space, useless heir, destined to mediocrity, and worth nothing. That was just in her presence. She was scared to know what they called her behind her back.

Of course, this was mainly the main branch. Of the main branch, only 2 people did not call her such things. Her little sister Hanabi, and her guardian Ko. Hanabi never said if she thought her big sister was weak, but she stayed with her all the same. They talked sometimes, but there wasn't much a 7 year old could really talk about casually, especially one with as limited life experiences as her. So she was stuck more often trying to talk with Ko. That didn't work out either, as he was more than twice her age. He was an adult, and didn't have much in common with his pre-teen charge. They didn't really talk much at all. But he had never called her weak. He had just told her to keep working at it, and to prove she was Hyuga. She guessed it was the closest thing a Hyuga could give to encouragement, and she appreciated it. It didn't help that much though.

However, the cadet branch, they never insulted her. They never felt threatened from her, and had high hopes. As heiress, she had the best opportunity of changing things, possibly even ending the Caged Bird Seal. She treated them all with kindness, and they cared for her because of it. However, many of them were disappointed in her and she knew why they were too. For some, her weakness, as widely accepted as an unfortunate fact. made them suspect she would never be heir, and would never become their saviors. Of those who called her weak, she most accepted those few branch members who thought like that. Then, there was the branch member she least accepted calling her weak. Her cousin Neji.

It was not because of him calling her weak, but how he did it. With such malice, such hate. A hate that extended to the entire main branch. This showed when they sparred, when Neji would humiliate her easily, or any of his main branch opponents. After one brutal spar, she had even once was scared enough to think that his hate, with his talent, could lead to the massacre of the Hyuga clan. She cursed herself for thinking of her cousin like the great traitor Uchiha Itachi, but that did not make her dismiss the thought entirely.

She tried not to be weak. She truly did! She worked for hours, even beyond what was scheduled for her. But it did not translate to her success. She just wasn't talented in the art of the Gentle Fist as her father tried to teach her. She knew she was a month away from graduating from the academy, and needed to find a way to prove her strength to her father. So, she was doing something that she hadn't thought about before. She was digging into the archive section of the Hyuga family library, looking for any lost techniques that could make her stronger. She was determined to prove to her father that she was strong!

Her eyes narrowed onto a large scroll that was buried within the stacks of the archive. A scroll that size, if it contained, a technique, it would be a very strong one. She walked over the scrolls impeding her way, slowly putting down her feet as not to crush a scroll that could in fact have what she was looking for. She looked at the scroll, and realized it was different. She could tell that the edges of the scroll had an ornate design on it. She could tell it was decorated with the motif of a fox. It was an interesting design, the fox's smirking head and a long winding body, twisting around one another. She guessed that this design must have been buried after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Anything that was connected to foxes after the attack, she had learned, was considered bad and evil. However, Hinata didn't have that type of prejudice. In fact, in a secret that she kept from her family, her favorite animal was the fox. There was just something about them, she always thought they were cute and mischevious. The fact that they reminded her of a certain blonde, with his pranks and whiskers, had absolutely nothing to do with that fact.

Taking a few deep breaths to fight off the blush that naturally came to her face as she thought of said blonde, she grabbed the scroll, akwardly holding it as she traversed her way out of the archive section. She was going to take it into her bedroom to look at it, she wanted it to be a surprise if she found something that would make her stronger.

She activated her Byakugan to make sure no one would impede her on her way to her bedroom. Confirming she had a clear shot, she casually made her way to her room. She slid in the room, immediately closing the door behind her. Then, clearing off her bed, she unraveled the scroll onto it so she could see what it was.

She was intially confused by what it was. It was divided into multiple sections, with more than half of them being totally empty. Three of them had blackened out names on it, names that she had never heard of. On a fourth section, it had been darkened to a faint red, but only the middle portion of the section. The section on the farthest left was titled "Instructions", so she began to read, hopeful that it would explain what this scroll was.

_Instructions:_

_For one to summon the foxes of Great Red Hills, one must first sign thy own name in blood in a section to the right, along with the fingerprints of one hand. Then, using a small amount of blood, perform the seals Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram and strike the ground with your blood with the hand you used for the fingerprints for this scroll, pouring ones own chakra into the strike from your hand depending on the fox you wish to summon. _

Hinata's eyes went wide. She had, in her hands, a summoning contract for foxes! These were supposed to be rare, bu her family had one in storage like it was a common scroll detailing a shipment from Tea Country. She had learned that Konoha only had a handful of contracts in its possession, the ones she knew of were the Toad, Slug, and Monkey contracts. Now, there would be a Fox summoner. Determined, she quickly went for the kunai pouch she had on her desk. She grabbed a kunai and carefully cut her right hand. She quickly signed her name over the slightly reddened section, figuring that one had to sign in order, and put the fingerprints of her right hand at the bottom of the contract. She waited a minute to make sure it would work, then took a step back. She slowly practiced the five seal combination that was needed, then figured she had it right. Then, deciding to use the blood still in her hand, she seriously began to run through the hand signs. Then, calling out what she knew to be the proper name for this, she struck her hand against the ground, meaning to use a third of her chakra into this summoning.

"Summoning Technique!"

A puff of smoke appeared where Hinata hit the ground, and Hinata gave it room in case it was big. However, as the smoke cleared, she was simply estatic to see a fox there.

The fox was small, not even a foot and a half long, but the tail added almost another foot to it. IT had giant ears compared to size of it's head, which she presumed was meant for hearing. The fox itself was mostly grey, but had an odd red hues to it. It had, in her opinion, an adorable face, with its oak brown eyes and cute black nose. She wanted to pet it so much, however, she was stopped as the fox looked directly at her.

"Did you summon me?" She was surprised that it spoke, but she quickly remembered that summon animals could.

She nodded. "Hai, little fox."

The fox looked as if it frowned. "My name is not little fox. I am Yancha, the great!" He tried to puff its chest out, but Hinata still giggled at him. He shot a look at her.

"It's not funny, master." He whined.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "S-sorry, Yancha. But why do you call me master?"

Yancha shrugged as best as it could. "You summoned me. You are the master, I am a servant."

Hinata frowned at the sentiment. She always hated those words, the words she heard in private by a few members of the main branch. She shook her head. "No, Yancha. We are equals. So don't call me master, call me by my name, Hinata Hyuga."

It was Yancha's turn for his eyes to go wide. "Hyuga? You are a Hyuga?" His eyes went narrow. "You don't seem like a Hyuga."

Hinata was surprised by this comment. "Wait, you know of the Hyuga? How?"

Yancha explained. "Well before I was born, approximately fourty years ago, the first Hyuga signed a contract. Then, for nearly twenty years, over a dozen tried to sign the contract, but they were all rejected. Then, they stopped trying to summon us after we rejected their clan heir, Hiashi. We foxes assumed it meant they lost the contract."

Hinata was surprised. "You rejected father? Why?"

Yancha was quick to explain. "Well, your father, along with all of the other Hyuga's who tried to summon us, were all considered too arrogant and not worthy of being able to summon us. We removed them from the contract. However, it appears you are nothing like them. You want to be equals, instead of accepting the offer of us being your servants. For this reason, you pass."

"That was a test?"

Yancha nodded his little head. "Yes, we foxes are all taught from a young age how to test a summoner, in case we are summoned. Congratulations for passing."

Hinata smiled, happy she had proven successful in something. "Thank you, Yancha."

Yancha nodded, but then his ears twitched. His eyes went to the door. Hinata turned her head to the door. "What is it, Yancha?"

Yancha turned his head to his summoner. "Someone is coming, and they don't feel pleasant."

Hinata was a little confused. "What do you mean, feel?"

"Well, we foxes are all trained in the shinobi arts as well, and use them in our land. I have been trained so far as a scout, because of my excellent hearing and ability to feel the moods of people. And this person doesn't feel very nice. They are almost at the door. Should I go?"

Hinata thought about it, and shook her head. "No, Yancha, you can just hide under my bed for now, alright?" Yancha nodded, and slid under the bed. Hinata turned to the fox summoning contract and rolled it up, quick to slide it under the bed as well. There was a knock on the door.

"Lady Hinata!" She grimaced a little bit, it was Neji. As much as she loved him, she feared him.

She quickly made her way to the door, opening it. "Yes, Neji?" She asked, hoping it was nothing important.

"Lord Hiashi sent me to inform you that dinner will be delayed half an hour due to an incident in the kitchen." He stifly and formally told her.

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Neji."

Neji just glared at her back, dropping the formal façade, and turned his back to her. He had better things to do then talk to a failure like her. He quickly walked away.

Hinata just slowly closed the door. Yancha popped out. "The unpleasant one is gone now."

"Do not call Neji such." Hinata chided her summon. "He had lived a hard life, and has his reasons." She privately admitted to herself that his reasons would only excuse him so much.

Yancha held up his nose. "I only call them as I see them. And this Neji seemed quite unpleasant."

Hinata sighed, deciding that there was no point getting into an argument with her fox companion.

"So Yancha, what else can you do?" She asked, curious from what he told her moments before.

Yancha smirked. "I also have a heightened sense of smell, and am incredibly fast."

Remebering how she learned about some summons could perform jutsus, she asked. "Do you know any jutsus?"

At this question, Yancha visibly became depressed. "No, and before you ask, I won't learn any. I am from a fox breed that can't really use our chakra. I am sorry if you think I'm weak."

Suddenly, Hinata was reminded of Naruto. Loud, boisterous, confident, but using it to hide their pain. Naruto's was how people treated him, Yancha's his strength and his perceived weakness. Hinata slowly made her way over to the little fox, and kneeled down. She began to pet the fox.

"It's okay, Yancha. I don't care if you can't use jutsu's. Together, we will show the world how strong we are." She smiled at him.

He was surprised by her reaction to his confession, but immediately grew happy. He arched his back, and began to purr. Hinata didn't know foxes could actually purr, but thought it was cute. Hinata was proud of herself, being able to summon foxes, and knew this could be the first step of proving to herself, and the rest of the world, that she was not weak.

A/N: Yancha is based off of the Kit Fox of the American Southwest

Hinata will not have a chronic stutter outside of talking with Naruto for the time being

Pairings won't come up for a while, I'm willing to listen to suggestions (and reasons why!)


End file.
